<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Animals by Blackarrow_bagels1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805816">Animals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackarrow_bagels1/pseuds/Blackarrow_bagels1'>Blackarrow_bagels1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sympathetic!Remus, i do not know anything about animals and only did research on a few of them, sympathetic!Janus, they're animals!, will probably add a chapter if we ever get that Orange Side</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackarrow_bagels1/pseuds/Blackarrow_bagels1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I head cannon that the sides revert into animal forms when they get flustered and/or overwhelmed. Here's some of that! </p><p>Really short chapters. These are drabbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil's turn first</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan narrowed his eyes in thought. Thomas had just finished a brainstorming session, calling on as many “light sides” as he could muster. Roman had stumbled on the idea for a video, and from there it was decided. The conundrum was easily resolved, and Virgil had sunken out almost immediately. Having nothing else to do, Roman also left.  Patton still seemed confused. Logan asked what was wrong, and got the answer he wanted least.</p><p>“I don’t know, Lo. I guess something just feels… off.”</p><p>Patton sunk out after that, and Logan followed. He was sitting in his room, still pondering his peer’s answer. Patton was responsible for Thomas’ emotions, but even he wasn’t aware of the problem. Roman fulfilled his purpose satisfactorily, Janus and Remus hadn’t intruded into the conversation, but something was still wrong.</p><p>He hadn’t been thinking long when the answer struck him. Patton wasn’t the only person responsible for Thomas’ feelings. </p><p>After a dilemma, each side did something different. Roman charged to the Imagination, tweaking the ideas he’d supplied and going over scripts. Logan usually started collecting notes, remembering and researching whatever the video’s topic was. Patton would venture back to his room, filling it with excitement. Janus was probably scheming with Remus. Virgil always retreated immediately to his room. </p><p>That’s where Logan had to go. As the embodiment of anxiety, the fastest route to Virgil’s room was thinking about something panic-inducing. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, remembering all the times the other sides ganged up on him- every time logic was removed from the conversation, or skipped over, or disregarded, or impersonated.<br/>
--</p><p>The room was a lot like he remembered it, but small details had changed. Patton’s part of the room was more worn in, as if he’d come around often. Roman’s side was the brightest part, emanating soft purple light. Logan looked around. If Virgil were here, he’d be at the bottom of the stairs, doing something to relax. </p><p>Spiderwebs still hung around the space, thick and grey. There was no sign of the spider who made them, but Logan was sure it was here.</p><p>“Virgil?” Logan asked, not wanting to scare him. He remembered how scared Virgil was when they’d all appeared in his room. He also remembered the Yerkes-Dodson Curve- the less time a side spent in here, the better. </p><p>Nothing answered his call, but something did move. Logan almost didn’t see it but the whole web behind him twitched. He turned to get a better look, and saw a large spider hiding in the corner. It was thin and spindly, mostly black with violet highlights. It’s limbs were spread out in fear, poised to attack. Eight eyes stared back.</p><p>“I’m not here to hurt you,” Logan stated, raising his hands in surrender. “I just want to make sure you’re feeling well.” The spider didn’t react. “You appear to be alarmed by my presence. I can leave-” the spider hissed. Virgil didn’t want him to go.</p><p>Logan nodded his head and sat down. Virgil started to climb down, slowly making way along the walls to regard the other side at eye level. He was still tense. Logan summoned his book and started reading. It relaxed him, wearing away at the eyeshadow that had started to manifest. Time passed differently in the mind space. At some point Virgil moved closer, resting against Logan’s side. When he started to transform back into a person, they were still quiet. Virgil was breathing slowly and the tension had left his shoulders. He was feeling better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know anything about spiders. Sorry if I get details wrong. Feel free to correct me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Logan's turn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the sides argued, everyone could hear it. The sounds stretched across the mindspace, distorted and echoey. Usually, the others could ignore it as white noise. Their rooms weren’t soundproofed, but isolating themselves made it easier. </p><p>Remus strained his ears. He listened every time they argued, safe in his side of the Imagination. Roman’s voice was especially loud in his ears, the words always as precise and clear as if he was in the room himself, speaking them. Of course, his ideas were different, less boring, but he did always perk up when Creativity was summoned. Janus let the darker twin roam wherever he liked, so long as it was within the subconscious. He rarely got to go out into the surface levels of Thomas’ mind. Something about Patton drawing lines in the sand, keeping the brothers separate.</p><p>When the argument ended, Remus winced. He didn’t feel everything Roman felt, but he knew when something bad happened. They’d said something damaging, and the effects rang out across the entire space. Remus didn’t see the others sink back, but he felt their company return. The world was silent again. He looked around curiously. Forest leaves bristled in a particularly cold wind but the ground boiled. Hot bubbles containing a multitude of gross colors swirled around him in a melodic dance. Clouds sluggishly pulled themselves across the ground, protruding, bony arms grabbing whatever they could to gain leverage. Delightful as the chaos was, Remus frowned. Something ate at the corners of his mind. Something was wrong with logic. Something was wrong with Logan.</p><p>Remus arrived outside the room and hesitated. Nothing would stop him from doing something he wanted to do, but did he want... this? Did he want to open the door before him and reign in Logan? Intrusive thoughts were the opposite of logic, how could this even help? What if this just made things worse and Logan fully snapped?</p><p>Remus pressed forward, opening the door and looking around. The room was exactly what he expected it to be -light sides were so boring- except for one thing. There was no sign of the room’s occupant. The Duke turned to leave, content that he tried, but a small sound stopped him in his tracks. It came from the furthest reaches of the space, behind a desk. Remus investigated, trying to find the source. Sure enough, it sounded again when he got closer, louder this time.</p><p>Another meow.</p><p>Groping blindly behind the minimalist desk, Remus found him. A small cat, mostly grey with adorably short legs, bit his hand. Slowly, he retracted his arm, dragging the cat from behind the furniture. It was solidly stuck to his hand, mouth curling around a finger and body wrapped around his arm. Whatever cat this was, it was angry.</p><p>Remus cackled, but the cat only bit harder. Logan didn’t show emotions often, but he still felt them. Everyone knew he sometimes regressed back to his room to work through them alone. The more the Duke laughed, the harder the cat attacked, scratching and drawing blood. No matter- they weren’t real. Remus reveled in the pain, knowing Logan couldn’t hurt him anymore than he could hurt Logan. The cat was gnawing on a different finger now.</p><p>Remus used a free hand to conjure a simple cat toy. It was adorned with organs and other disgusting items, but Logan’s eyes grew wide when he saw it. His slender tail flicked back and forth, before he pounced for it. Remus shook the toy, keeping it just out of his feline friend’s reach. The cat twisted and contorted, stretching out for the dangling thing excitedly. The pain in Remus’ arm subsided.<br/>--</p><p>The day was hard to remember, now that the main event was over. There had been an argument earlier, but Remus didn’t care. He was sitting on the ground in Logan’s room, detailing a devious, delightful experiment he wanted to try. It was unethical, scientifically speaking, but he could work on that. Janus would have some sneaky way around it, he was sure. In the Duke’s lap, a small cat was resting, curled into a ball and purring quietly. At some point later that day, he snuck off into one of the room’s corners, obscured by shadow, and reemerged as a person. Remus was still sitting patiently but patted the spot next to him. He wasn’t done explaining how acid factored into his hypothesis. Logan sat where he was directed, listening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Octopus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus' turn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was partially Roman’s fault. He didn’t want it to ever get this bad and he made a promise last year. When Remus attacked him during a video, just to be heard, the prince had vowed to never let it get that bad again. His brother was a pain, but didn’t deserve to be repressed completely. From then on, he tried. While the Duke’s suggestions weren’t helpful, Roman didn’t chastise him for their unsavory nature as often. He had feelings, too, as difficult as that was to remember.</p><p>Today was different. Roman entered the Imagination, ready to get to work, but Remus never showed up. He was completely alone. After searching the lighter, more fun side and the darker, scarier side of the space, Roman decided his brother was gone. He must’ve retreated back to his room. </p><p>He called himself a Gryffindor, but Roman was still fearful of Remus’ room. Entering Virgil’s room had been a dangerous adventure, and Virgil liked him. There was no way venturing into Remus’ room would be any safer. Roman swallowed hard, trying to muster whatever courage he could. He was Creativity, too, and could fight his way out of a situation if need be.</p><p>The door was unlocked, but Roman knew no one else would be in there. They were all busy doing something important, researching or resting or something. A cautious hand crept towards his sword hilt, and Roman pushed the door open.</p><p>Something on the floor squelched under his feet. One of the walls was glass, revealing the large fish tank behind it. Several skeletons populated the ground as sharks and other predators swam above. A throne composed of fingers was positioned in the perfect spot to watch the carnage. Roman imagined that’s where Remus spent his downtime, conjuring doomed sailors and voyeuristically enjoying their violent demises. Looking around, there was no sign of the twin. Roman was alone, again.</p><p>“Remus?” He called out, suppressing the chill down his spine. Once again, a hand reached for his sword hilt. Despite the lack of anyone else, Roman felt like he was being watched. The water behind the tank shimmered a little, unprovoked. The prince inspected it, looking past the carnivorous fish. Parts of the ground and the side wall were slightly distorted, as if a thicker type of water lay there. It was too precise to be a mistake.</p><p>“Remus.” Roman said again, looking at that space directly. He’d never seen his twin in animal form, but knew enough about sealife to understand. Some Octopi could camouflage, seemingly invisible, when scared. Or hunting. The empty space didn’t respond, but water around it gurgled. </p><p>“I know what you’re going through,” the prince tried to reason. A single tentacle materialized, black and thick, twirling around itself until it formed a middle finger. As soon as it showed up, it was gone again. Roman kept his face blank, shielding an indignant groan. Remus was the least cooperative side, and the youngest. His whole deal was acting immature but was still annoying. Roman turned his back on the glass, a plan already hatched.</p><p>“Fine! You clearly don’t want any help. I thought you’d want someone who understands you, who gets what it’s like to be creative, but clearly I was wrong!” He dramatically threw his arms in the air, for added emphasis. Remus couldn’t see his brother’s lying face, contorted in a smile. This would work.</p><p>Sure enough, as the prince started to slowly head for the exit, something pounded against the glass. Roman turned to see another tentacle, smushed and bunched together just beyond where he had been standing. Remus’ whole body wasn’t visible. He was still feeling bad.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Roman wasn’t great at comforting others, but he’d seen Patton try it. He knew the words to say, the actions to take. Remus remained silent, a few tentacles still pressed against the glass. The answer was no. </p><p>It was hard to talk about. Remus was everything Roman wasn’t, but they were too similar. When creativity suffered, both twins felt it. But when Thomas was doing fine? When plans were fulfilled on time? When Roman felt good alone? That’s when Remus hurt. He wasn’t repressed, but when he was ignored it stung all the same. Roman knew the feeling all too well.</p><p>Remus slowly revealed himself. A large black octopus took up most of the tank’s space, sharks and other fish disappearing to make room. Seven tentacles were a spectacular ebony color, while one was bright green. The prince smiled. Even when he felt sad, Remus had a certain flair. Roman pressed his hand against the glass. For a still moment the two just breathed, shared pain enveloping them both. Nothing wounds inspiration like apathy. </p><p>When Roman looked up again, the octopus was gone. He turned around wildly. Remus was still invisible, but the tank was empty. A constricting feeling wrapped around the prince’s chest, trapping his arms at his sides. Remus appeared behind his brother, confining him in a hug. His arms were wet and sticky, and Roman was sure he felt more than two, but he didn’t care. Remus was feeling better. They walked back to the Imagination, ready to work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Some octopi also turn invisible when they mate but that's a special case and also irrelevant to the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cockatoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman's turn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mindscape was less bright today. The colors seemed less saturated, and nothing really popped like it used to. Patton had a sneaking suspicion why. He looked around his room, the soft warm light enveloping most of it. Sweet memories were displayed in every corner, on top of the more sour ones. He sunk out slowly, not entirely ready to let go of the comforting nostalgia. If he wanted the mindscape to be bright and happy again, he had to help.</p><p>Roman didn’t spend much time in his room, if he could. He preferred working or rehearsing, generating ideas with his unfortunate brother in his down time. There was no time to relax- he had things to create! Patton remembered when Roman first said that. He was smaller, they all were, but his enthusiasm was inspiring. The world was his oyster, and he seized every opportunity Patton and Logan encouraged him to. There was always farther to go, more things to accomplish, something new to learn, another person to help…</p><p>They all knew this wore him down. Despite his best efforts, no one can work 24/7. Roman tried to hide it, but he was wearing thin. Recently his temper was feistier than usual, his ego fragiler, and even the dark sides had noticed. Remus tried to take on more work, but his intrusive nature made whatever he did worse. Janus had made a few comments which Patton was still unsure about.</p><p>Roman’s door was just as Patton remembered. The wood glowed pink and sparkled in certain light. It wasn’t sparkling now. When he knocked, Patton got no response. He couldn’t hear anything behind the door but he felt the other side in there. </p><p>“I’m coming in, Kiddo,” Patton announced, pressing forward. He’d been in the room before, but today it looked different. Posters of all kinds decorated the walls, advertising shows and movies Thomas loved. A single desk, overburdened with different artistic projects, lay against the wall, chair empty. Patton was silent, hopefully looking around. Roman’s work space looked busy- surely the creative side had to be here somewhere.</p><p>He was looking around the floor when something attacked. Patton’s only warning was a short screech, some sort of war cry, before it flew at his face. A small bird, wings fully extended and crest raised in fearful anger was berating him, squawking. Patton extended a hand, waiting for Roman to calm down. The prince’s anger was a unique side effect of his job- the actor was dramatic. When he finally perched on a few fingers, his talons curled around and into Patton’s fingers painfully.</p><p>“Ah- Woah, Bud! That’s a pretty strong grip there,” he commended. Roman’s crest was still raised defensively, but his feathers were poofed out. Patton got a better look at his friend. He’d never seen the prince’s animal form, but this was unmistakably Roman. The bird was small, with long white feathers. A few red ones covered his middle, imitating his signature scarlet sash. His beak seemed quite sharp, but he hadn’t used it in the initial attack. Tentatively, Patton raised his other hand. He slowly tried to pet Roman, soothing the soft plumage on his back. The bird huffed, readjusted his stance on Patton’s hand, and allowed it. His talons no longer dug into Pat’s fingers.</p><p>They sat together for some time, Roman slowly inching closer to Patton’s chest. He was leaning in now, resting along the arm he’d perched on. The room around them was warm, and colorful. The full rainbow, and a few more colors, danced around them in the form of whatever Roman wanted to conjure- confetti, bubbles, stars, etc. Patton gleefully laughed at each, nuzzling the bird on his chest. In response, Roman would chirp and bounce, eager to please.</p><p>After a few final imaginings, the bird took flight, soaring in a few circles around the room. He transformed mid air, landing lightly on the ground. Patton was still watching, a smile hiding a deeper fear. He knew how important Roman was to Thomas. Without creativity, he’d be nowhere. The prince looked back towards his audience, and bowed deeply. He’d put on a spectacular performance.</p><p>“Thanks, Pat,” he smiled, barely getting the words out without a laugh. “I really needed that.”</p><p>“Anytime, kiddo!” Patton matched his friend’s tone, equally happy. He loved spending time with the creative side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter's kinda short, but I did the most research for it. Shoutout to cockatooinfo.com! I knew I wanted Roman to be a bird, but I didn't know what type. Cockatiels are the ones I always see in fun animal videos, and the research I did explained that they're people-pleasing birds. Seemed the most fitting for Roman.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Frog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton's turn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton’s room was a nostalgia den. A soft light emanated from every wall, and every corner was filled with relics from Thomas’ past. They were all sorted by side, with acting accolades, academic achievements, and anxiety inducing artifacts all in neat piles. There was a special place in the room, tucked away behind family photos. Patton always stood in front of it, legs hiding the door. Janus doubted if any of the others knew about that place besides Patton and himself. The only reason he knew about it was because it was such a highly valued secret.</p><p>Janus had searched the rest of the mindscape, save for a few of the side’s rooms, for Morality. No one had seen him for a while, and Thomas was starting to suffer. Janus thought to himself, knowing where Patton was. He made his way to the bright room. The door was almost imperceptible, perfectly cut into the wall. He opened it lightly, and pressed in.</p><p>Just as he’d expected- Patton was in here. A small frog, bright green with round glasses, was resting in front of a neat little pond, in the sunlight. He hid behind a few reeds when the door opened, but it was futile. Janus was already entering, taking bold strides across the healthy grass towards the center of the oasis. </p><p>He sat down far enough to see the frog, but not threateningly close. Patton puffed his chest out aggressively, croaking a few times. Janus raised his gloved hands in surrender, looking down.</p><p>“You got me. I’m here to crush a defenseless little frog.” He lied. That seemed to set Patton at ease. He still hid behind the thick reeds, but he didn’t seem as angry. Eventually he hopped into the pond, long legs extending as he swam in lazy circles. Janus watched quietly, wondering how to approach the subject. They weren’t on the best terms, but Patton was listening to his advice recently. It was a big change for everyone. </p><p>The frog emerged from the water, glasses somehow clean. He crawled towards Janus. The man extended his hat, upside down like a bowl, and laughed when Patton eagerly jumped in. He really was small, unlike last time, but still vibrantly green. </p><p>“Feeling better?” Janus said, slightly shaking the hat. Patton ribbited indignantly, chest expanding in a cute bubble. They sat in silence after that, a small breeze waving the reeds at the pond’s edge and causing hypnotic ripples to cross the surface. It was cool against Janus’ skin, but barely registered on his scales. The sky above was perfectly clear, but the sun’s heat was ambient, not overbearing.</p><p>When he looked back down, the frog was asleep, curled into a small sphere. He’d nestled into one of the hat’s divots, closest to Janus. Idly, he wondered if that was because Patton liked him, or if it was merely a matter of shade against the sun’s rays. Eitherway, he didn’t dare move. Since the news of Janus’ “acceptance” broke to the others, Thomas had been reeling. He supposed it was because Virgil and Patton argued- whenever feelings and anxiety clashed, Thomas suffered. Giving Patton time alone, space to work through his own desires and emotions, was a harmless cure, even if it took some time.</p><p>There was no sign of when the frog would wake. Knowing he had things to do, Janus set his hat down near the pond’s edge. He stood up, preparing to leave. If he was gone for too long, the others would suspect something was wrong. Just as his hand reached for the door, a sound stopped him.</p><p>“You’re leaving already?” Patton asked. When Janus turned, he was face to face with Morality, no longer a frog. His glasses were askew, and he still looked tired. Janus nodded his head. If he spoke, a lie might slip out, and that’s not what Patton needed right now. Patton sighed. He’d wanted to spend more time with the side, finally getting to know someone he’d always pushed away and repressed. But he also recognised that Janus had things to do, and him coming here was already a risk. </p><p>Without any warning, Patton wrapped his arms around Janus, holding him a quick, tight hug. Deceit stiffened in the embrace. He wasn’t used to… this. When Patton released him, he held Janus’ hat, silently offering it back. One gloved hand took it back, setting in on his head with care. He smiled and disappeared. </p><p>Today had been a good day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me? Using cannon? Impossible.</p><p>Next chapter will not be cannon compliant, because goddamn it I want someone to hug Janus other than Patton and I don't know if we'll ever get that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't really ship Analogical, but then I see the fan art and I get it. Anyways, feel free to think of this as platonic or shippy as you want, I don't judge.</p><p>I couldn't bring myself to look up what spiders do when they're scared or happy but I can infer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>